


please (don't) make me beg

by hlundqvists



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bondage, Carolina Hurricanes, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Incest, M/M, Slapping, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlundqvists/pseuds/hlundqvists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Now, now. You know better than that, Jordy. You get what I give you and only what I give you.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jordan bites his lip, holding back a low sob, nodding his head.</i>
</p>
<p><i>“I k-know. I’m sorry. I just <i>want</i> you so bad.”</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please (don't) make me beg

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say sorry for this one but I'm really, really not.

“God, Jordy, I wish you could see yourself right now.”

There’s a hungry growl to Eric’s words, making Jordan whine and tug against the ropes binding his arms above his head. The lack of give sends a hot rush of pleasure down his spine, making him arch his hips off the bed, lips parting in a low gasp.

“E-/Eric/. Please. Touch me.”

He knows it won’t be that simple, begging like that won’t appease his big brother. Not tonight. He can’t help but try it, though. He’s burning with such _need_ already.

Fingers brush lightly over his hip, just barely skirting against the base of his cock. He moans loudly, angling his hips in a vain attempt to feel /more/. The moment he moves, Eric takes his hand away, tutting in a way that makes Jordan shiver.

“Now, now. You know better than that, Jordy. You get what I give you and only what I give you.”

Jordan bites his lip, holding back a low sob, nodding his head.

“I k-know. I’m sorry. I just _want_ you so bad.”

Eric smiles at him, a slow smile that takes some time to curl the corners of his mouth up. 

“I know you do, baby. That’s why I’m making you wait for it.”

Any words of protest or whines die in Jordan’s throat as Eric moves in to kiss him hard. The kiss is bruising, Eric’s teeth digging hard against the plushness of Jordan’s lower lip, both of them panting hard when Eric breaks away, resting his forehead against Jordan’s temple.

“God, you’re so good for me. You always have been.”

Jordan keens lowly at the praise, tugging at the ropes again, turning his head to brush his lips over Eric’s cheek. Any amount of contact he can get, he’ll take and for this one time, Eric doesn’t deny him. 

“I always wanna be good for you.”

He can feel Eric smile against his skin, straining to get a glimpse of it because if there’s nothing Jordan thrives off of more, it’s seeing pride in Eric’s expression that he put there. He’s not allowed the chance to see the smile, instead he feels the drag of Eric’s tongue over his earlobe, quickly followed by the grazing of teeth.

“You want to be good for me, hm? Then say the words _correctly_.”

Jordan whimpers, eyes falling shut.

“I want to be good for you, _**sir**_.”

Now he’s granted the sight of Eric smiling at him with pride and it fills his stomach with butterflies. Anticipation is thrumming through his whole body, his cock feeling hot and heavy against his stomach as he watches Eric and waits to be given anything.

“That’s a good boy. That’s my good boy.”

Eric moves slowly with purpose; Jordan knows he’s being tested, knows that Eric is waiting for him to break a rule so he can be punished. He tells himself that he won’t do it, he won’t give in. He wants to come tonight.

“Is my good boy going to follow his rules?”

Jordan swallows hard, shoulders beginning to strain from being extended upwards for so long.

“Yes, sir.”

Eric grins and touches a hand flat to Jordan’s chest, thumb stretching out to brush over his right nipple. The touch is more than Jordan thought he would get so soon and he quickly inhales, fighting off the urge to arch his back and press into the touch. His resistance seems to please Eric, because the next moment he blinks, Eric’s mouth is warm and wet around his nipple, tongue lavishing it into a hard bud.

It’s harder for Jordan to control his noises when Eric bites down, a low hiss escaping through his teeth. 

For that, Eric pulls away and delivers a hard slap to Jordan’s nipples each in turn. Jordan yelps, back arching and arms straining against the ropes binding his wrists to the headboard.

“Be quiet. You know the rules for tonight. You’re to be silent until I tell you otherwise.”

Jordan gasps, nodding his head, eyes bright.

“I’m sorry, sir. I’m sorry. It just felt so g-good.”

Eric clicks his tongue, fingers grabbing and pinching Jordan’s left nipple now. It’s hard, Eric’s fingers twisting and Jordan feels his pulse stutter before quickening, his dick twitching against his stomach. It’s so difficult to keep quiet but he does, eyes locked on Eric’s face and once Eric lets go, he can see a bit of pride showing in Eric’s expression.

“That’s better. Good boy.”

Jordan exhales, shifting as much as he can, keeping his gaze locked on Eric’s face. 

“Thank you, sir.”

Eric smiles, dipping his head down to mouth along Jordan’s neck, scattering biting kisses across his skin. Jordan closes his eyes, mouth open, and throat fighting against moans that want to spill out each time Eric digs his teeth in a little harder. 

He wants so much more, wants Eric to just keep moving lower until he’s touching his lips to Jordan’s cock but he _knows_ he has to wait for it. He has to be so patient tonight. He has to be, or else he won’t get what he wants.

Without realizing, Jordan lets a moan fall from his lips as Eric sucks hard on his collarbone. The moment he lets the noise out, he goes tense and Eric pulls away, frowning slightly.

“I told you to be _quiet_ , Jordan.”

Jordan opens his mouth to respond, to apologize for breaking the rule, but before he can say a word, Eric’s palm is connecting hard with his cheek. It stings, a red mark blossoming, and Eric repeats the actions a few times. Jordan takes each slap with a quiet grunt, eyes squeezed shut. He hates how much the slaps make his cock grow harder and how he knows that Eric knows that.

“If you can’t keep yourself quiet, then I guess I’ll have to make you be quiet.”

Jordan opens his eyes, looking at Eric with uncertainty. He could mean anything by that.

“I c-can be quiet. I can. I’ll be good, I promise to be--”

He’s cut off by another slap; it’s lighter this time but still stings just as much.

“I didn’t tell you that you could speak, baby brother. I guess I’ll just have to force you to be quiet and keep your mouth occupied.”

Jordan wants to question Eric, wants to ask what he’s going to do but it doesn’t take very long for Eric to make his plan perfectly clear. Jordan watches as Eric wraps a hand around his own cock, stroking himself a couple of times before standing up on the bed and placing his feet on either side of Jordan’s neck, just above his shoulders.

“You’re going to swallow my dick until you learn how to be quiet. Do you understand?”

Jordan can only nod, mouth already salivating with the want for Eric’s cock.

Eric smirks - he _knows_ that Jordan loves sucking his dick - and lowers himself down onto his knees, nearly straddling Jordan’s face.

“Good.”

With one hand, Eric rubs the head of his cock over Jordan’s lips, tracing over them and smearing pre-come everywhere.

“Your lips are so pretty, Jordy. So pretty and wet and mine.”

Jordan blinks his gratitude as Eric slides his cock slowly, inch by inch, into Jordan’s mouth. The slowness is purposeful; Eric taking his time, showing his control over the situation, over Jordan. Finally, after what feels like hours, Eric’s cock hits the back of Jordan’s throat and Eric groans low and loud.

“Fuck, Jordy, your mouth is so good. So warm and wet. It’s almost better than being inside your ass.”

Jordan has to fight his gag reflex, keeping his eyes open to look at Eric’s face. He waits a moment, waits until Eric touches his cheek and murmurs, “go on”, before hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. He moves his tongue along the underside of Eric’s cock, tracing over the vein and getting him even wetter.

Eric moans, rocking his hips forward only a little, forcing himself further against Jordan’s throat. It’s hard to breathe with his mouth so very full of Eric’s cock but Jordan loves it. He loves being used like this, loves how vulnerable he is with his arms tied above his head, no way of pushing Eric off him.

He has to take what Eric gives and that alone is nearly enough to make him come.

Eric’s fingers brush over Jordan’s cheek, up to his hair where they tangle in tight and hold him steady. 

“I’m going to fuck your face now. You’re my good boy, aren’t you? I want to see you swallow all my come.”

Jordan chokes, wanting to moan or hum or just make _any_ noise to confirm that he wants that, but he doesn’t want to break the rules again. He just blinks his eyes twice and flicks his tongue over Eric’s cock.

Eric grins, tugging on Jordan’s hair.

“I knew you’d want that, baby.”

He pulls out of Jordan’s mouth, resting the head of his dick against Jordan’s lips, letting some time pass for Jordan to catch his breath. Jordan manages a quick few inhales, then Eric is pulling on his hair and forcing his mouth open, thrusting in hard.

Eric grunts and groans with every thrust, tugging Jordan’s hair every few minutes, words of praise filling the air between them.

“Fuck, Jordy, love your mouth so much. You’re such a fucking slut for this, for my dick. I love it. Always want to just shove you onto your knees and make you suck me in the locker room after wins. God, you’re so fucking wet. Bet your dick is leaking everywhere right now, isn’t it? You’re such a _whore_ for it. My whore.”

Jordan whines a little, hips bucking up as Eric reaches back to touch his dick.

“Aah, I knew it. Fuck. You get off on my dick down your throat. Such a fucking slut.”

Eric’s thrusts start to become more erratic, his words tapering off into moans and pants as he keeps a fast pace; his dick filling Jordan’s mouth completely, choking and cutting off air. It isn’t long before Jordan’s eyes start to burn and prickle, tears falling free as Eric keeps fucking into his mouth.

“Such a good boy. So good for me. My good, slutty baby brother. Fuck. You’d let me do anything to you, wouldn’t you?”

Jordan whimpers loudly, but Eric is too far gone now to correct him for allowing the noise to slip out. There’s a certain way that Eric’s eyebrows start to pinch together when he’s close to the edge and Jordan sees it blurrily through his tears. It makes him double his efforts, sucking and stroking his tongue all along Eric’s cock; flicking into the slit when he can, touching everywhere.

He feels Eric’s hand tighten in his hair and that’s all he gets as a warning before Eric thrusts in deep one last time and comes hard, spilling down Jordan’s throat.

There’s so much and it makes Jordan gag, but Eric doesn’t pull out, not even when he’s done. He pets Jordan’s hair, breathing heavily, eyes locked on Jordan’s mouth still stretched around his cock.

“Go on, baby. Swallow it all down.”

Jordan tries, swallowing down as much of Eric’s come as he can, but some has already started slipping over his lips and down to his chin. Eric frowns at that, pulling out of Jordan’s mouth and gathers up the bits of escaped come mixed with Jordan’s tears on his dick before sliding it past Jordan’s lips once more.

“Go on. _All_ of it.”

Jordan moans and complies, sucking Eric’s dick clean until Eric grimaces and pulls out.

“Mm, sensitive.”

Jordan licks his lips, his jaw aching horribly and shoulders feeling so very strained. His eyes hurt, tears still slipping down his cheeks and he just _wants_ so badly to be rewarded now for being such a good boy and making Eric come.

Eric knows him so well and it shows in the way that Eric moves, straddling Jordan’s hips now and leaning down to kiss him slowly. His fingers brush over Jordan’s cheeks, sweeping over the tears and gentles the kiss immensely.

“Oh, Jordy,” Eric breathes out against Jordan’s lip. “You’ve been so good for me.”

Jordan swallows, pressing his lips to Eric’s as much as he can, and whines. 

“Please…. p-please.”

His voice is completely wrecked, hoarse and cracking, but he doesn’t care. He needs to ask, needs to beg prettily enough so that Eric will give him what he wants.

“P-please touch m-me, Eric. Pl- _please_.”

Eric smiles against his cheek, slowly skirting his fingers down Jordan’s neck to his chest, down past his navel until he’s wrapping his hand loosely around Jordan’s cock.

“Are you going to listen to me right now, Jordan? Are you going to obey me still even with my hand on your pretty, hard cock?”

Jordan moans, nodding and chokes out a breathy sobs.

“Y- _yes_. Please, Eric, _p-please_.”

Either Jordan’s begging is pretty enough or Eric doesn’t feel like dragging this out much longer, because he gives Jordan what he’s seeking. His grip tightens on Jordan’s cock, thumb smearing pre-come over him to slick him up, hand sliding more easily.

Jordan can’t speak. He can only whimper and moan, hips bucking against against Eric’s hand, wrists gone completely numb from how hard he’s pulling against the ropes.

He’s so very close to orgasm, can feel it burning hotly in the pit of stomach; his balls feel so tight and heavy and he just wants to come _now_ but Eric hasn’t given him permission yet. He bites his lip, thrusting up wildly and before he knows it, he’s crying again, begging between wet gasps for Eric to let him come.

Eric presses his lips to Jordan’s cheek, slowing his strokes. Jordan sobs hard, his body so tired from straining, his hips faltering as he just gives up completely to Eric. 

“Mm, there we go, good boy.”

Jordan can’t stop crying, his sobs hitching with every flick of Eric’s thumb over his cock. He doesn’t know if seconds pass or hours, but it feels as if years have come and gone by the time Eric quickens the pace again and whispers against Jordan’s cheek, “Come now, baby brother.”

A loud sobbing scream rips itself from Jordan’s throat as he comes, spilling over Eric’s hand and shooting against his stomach. Eric strokes him through it, kissing his cheek, murmuring “good boy, good boy”, over and over again.

He doesn’t feel it when Eric unties the ropes to free his hands, rubbing his wrists gently to urge blood flow back to his palms. He just keeps letting out small whimpers, eyes closed and focuses on listening to Eric speakly so softly, so lovingly to him.

“You were so good for me, baby. I’m so proud of you. You did so good.”

Jordan’s eyes open at the sensation of a cool washcloth being dragged over his stomach, cleaning him gently. The coolness makes him shiver and he finally recognizes that his hands are free. He reaches for Eric, his mind foggy and a floating sensation overwhelming his body.

Eric kisses the top of his head and tosses the washcloth to the floor, settling down on his back against the bed and pulls Jordan on top of him. Jordan melts into the warmth of Eric’s body, head tucked under Eric’s chin and a happy, almost purr rumbles from the depth of his chest.

A hand rubs along his spine, soothing him even further.

“Jordy…. ?”

Eric’s voice has a hint of concern to it, but Jordan just feels far too good to lift his head or reply beyond a questioning hum.

“Jordy, you’re so good. I love you so much.”

Jordan makes the purring noise again, sleep grabbing at him, ready to pull him under.

“Mm, love y’too.”

The last thing he feels before drifting off is Eric pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

His dreams are full of nothing but contentment and the warm feeling of safety for the rest of the night.


End file.
